


Wait. What?!

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Nice Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious, Secret Relationship, Told through snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been together for years. Their parents know but their friends don't.Chance encounters and a few verbal slip-ups mean that the secret is coming out and there are consequences when you hide things from your friends.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Meeting Pedr Balinor Emrys-Pendragon

Merlin was sitting in a cafè with his best friends: Gwen, Will and Freya. They sat in a booth and began laughing at a tale Gwen was telling about Lancelot, her boyfriend.

**12:32**

Merlin glanced at the clock. He was going to be late. Muttering a quick goodbye, he grabbed his laptop case and all but ran out of the shop. His friends looked after him in shock. This was happening a lot over the last few years but they never got an answer for it.

A few minutes later, the door chimed, signalling a new customer. Small footsteps made their way to the group.

"Excuse me." A little voice spoke. It belonged to a small, raven-haired boy of around 3. 

"Hey kid. How can we help you?" Will asked, smiling at the child.

"Do you know where my daddy is?" The boy asked.

"No. Sorry." Gwen replied after the friends shared a glance.

"Pedr. Pedr! Son, come on." A strong voice spoke from the doorway. The friends glanced at the tall, blonde man and looked back down at the boy.

"Isn't that your daddy?" Freya asked gently, pointing at the blonde man. The child furrowed his eyes in confusion. The friends tried so hard to not squeal at the expression.

"That's not Daddy. That's Papa. I'm looking for Daddy." Pedr said as he looked at the group. He glanced out of the window and smiled brightly. "Never mind. I found him! Papa, I found Daddy!"

"Did you, Pedr? Alright, let's go. But before we go, say 'thank you' to these nice people." The man said, smiling softly at his son.

"Oh. Thank you!" Pedr said as he smiled brightly at them.

Pedr and his father left the cafè hand-in-hand and walked towards the bookshop across the street. A tall, lanky raven-haired man stood in front of the shop and smiled at the pair.

"Hi, Daddy!" Pedr said. The blonde man looked at the other man in smug satisfaction.

"So _Mer_ lin. What did you need now?"

"Well, my dear prat Arthur. I needed a new copy of the legends for my PHD of course." Merlin replied, smirking at Arthur. Arthur shook his head in amusement and leaned forward. His lips met Merlin's in a chaste kiss before he whispered.

"I saw your friends in the cafè. They didn't even know who I was."

"5 years, Arthur and they don't even know we're together let alone married with two kids."

"We don't have two kids." Arthur said as he looked at Merlin in confusion.

"Don't we?" Merlin replied, taking Arthur's hand and placing it on his stomach. Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to Pedr.

"Guess what, kiddo?"

"What?" Pedr guessed.

"You're going to be a big brother soon."

"Really? Yay!" Pedr said as he jumped up and down. Merlin and Arthur looked down at their child and walked home to the bakery Hunith and Merlin owned. The _Emrys Bakery_ had been the Emrys-Pendragon home since Merlin opened the place when he was 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter one. Please give me some chapter ideas for later. I have chapter 2 and 3 ready to write but I need more.
> 
> Please comment if you have any ideas.


	2. The secret comes out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years after Merlin's friends meet Pedr, Morgana finds out that Arthur is married and has two kids.  
> A major misunderstanding reveals to Morgana and her friends who Arthur is married to.

**Hawksmoor Seven Dials 12:30PM**

Arthur and Morgana sat at their usual corner table, waiting for their father. The table was covered in a white tablecloth and had a vase of peonies in the centre. Both Pendragon siblings had their phones out and were scrolling through their messages. Arthur began smiling softly at his phone when footsteps approached the table.

"Morgana. Arthur. Phones away." Uther ordered as he sat down.

"Father." Arthur nodding, tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Uther." Morgana replied coolly. Uther glanced at her before calling over the waiter. The starter went by with Uther asking about work but it was the main course that had Morgana gritting her teeth.

"So, Morgana. Has Leon proposed yet?" Uther asked as he tucked into his medium-rare steak.

"No, he has not." Morgana replied, slightly confused at the question.

"You do realise that you are now 26 years old. It is time to think about marriage and children." Uther explained, glancing up at her. Arthur hid his smile behind his glass of rose wine. Morgana's eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

"Yes but why aren't you complaining to Arthur about this? He is older than me!" Morgana countered.

"Arthur's married and has two kids already. He's made me so proud." Uther explained, looking at his son and smiling. Morgana smirked coldly at Arthur and looked back at Uther.

"Really? That's funny seeing as Arthur doesn't even like women like that." Morgana smirked victoriously. Uther glanced at Arthur in confusion.

"I know that. I was talking about his husband."

"You...You don't care that Arthur's gay?" Morgana whispered, shell-shocked. 

_Ping!_

Arthur glanced at his phone. He had received a new message from Merlin.

_Guess what! It's twins!!! One boy and one girl._

Arthur looked at his father and smiled.

"Father. It's not two kids. It's four. We have twins on the way." Uther turned to him in glee. 

"Boys or girls?" 

"One boy and one girl."

"Okay. Gaius and I will name your son and Hunith will name your daughter. Oh! I have to put this on the Grandparents groupchat." 

"Since when did you have a groupchat?" Arthur asked, bemused.

"Since Pedr was born." Arthur's jaw dropped. Uther shook his head in amusement at his son's antics.

"Oh. Morgana. Let me introduce you to your niece and nephew. This is your niece, Ygraine, who is 3. And this little rascal is Pedr, who is 5." Uther explained as he pointed at the people in the profile picture with the two kids in it. Pedr was a small, skinny raven-haired boy with tanned skin whereas Ygraine was blonde, blue-eyed with fair skin. Despite that, Ygraine looked like a young female Arthur and Pedr a young Merlin, though Morgana did not know him.

"Anyway, Father. I need to go. I have to look after the kids. Goodbye, Father. Morgana." Arthur said as he stood up and went to his car.

* * *

**Later that week**

"Arghhh! I can't find anything about Arthur's partner! He drops his kids off every morning and Uther picks them up. Where is his partner?" Morgana groaned in fustration.

"What if... what if Arthur isn't married and just lied to Uther?" Leon, Morgana's boyfriend asked as they sat on their sofa.

"No. Arthur wouldn't do that. He can't lie to Uther." Morgana replied.

"If you can't find anything, just hire a private investigator. They will find out things while you're at work." Leon suggested. Morgana's eyes widened at the brilliance of the plan. A quick look online had Morgana and Leon extremely hopeful.

_John Smith - Private Investigator_

_Cheating partner? Want to know what those weird transactions in your joint account are?_

_Contact me at **** *** ****_

Morgana picked up her phone and called the number on the screen before her.

" _John Smith. Private Investigator. How can I help?"_

"Hello. I'm Morgana Pendragon and I want your help to find someone."

_"Missing person, eh? Don't do that."_

"No. Secret partner of Arthur Pendragon. I've been looking but I can't find him. So I need your help to find him."

 _"Secret partner? We have a case."_ After a few minutes, Morgana hung up the phone. She turned to Leon and smiled. 

"By this time next week, we will know who this elusive partner is."

* * *

**A few days later...**

Morgana's mobile phone rang while she was at work. She dismissed her assisstant and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Pendragon. I found some transactions from Mr Pendragon's account to a bakery."_

"So?"

_"Miss Pendragon, these aren't small transactions. They are worth thousands. I am currently outside and I can see the children in this bakery. I can see no-one else in there. It's called the Emrys Bakery."_

"On my way." Morgana hung up the phone and went into her car. All the while she was driving to the _Emrys Bakery_ , she cursed Arthur's partner. As she entered the bakery, she saw the children on the floor, playing with toys. They were being watched, completely unaware, by a tall, raven-haired man. Morgana, furious, stormed up to the counter and smashed her hands down. The man spun round in shock and gaped at her. Noticing the furious look on her face, he turned to the kids and said.

"Pedr, Ygraine. Why don't you go help Nana in the back?" The kids looked up and noticing the man's face, ran to the back. Once the kids were gone, the man back around and looked at Morgana.

"Can I help you?" The man asked. Morgana snapped.

"Yes. You can. By giving me the kids. They are not yours and kidnapping them is hardly necessary. You're blackmailing Arthur, aren't you? You are a gold-digger. Always wanting more money and when you don't get that, you kidnap his kids. Fat bastard."

The man looked at her in disbelief. The hump was apparent under his baggy shirt. Before he could open his mouth though, a very familiar blonde man kissed the back of his neck. He moved to kiss his shoulder, muttering sweet nothings before realising Morgana was in front of them, looking at them in horror.

"You...You're cheating on your husband. What the hell, Arthur?!" Morgana screeched.

"Morgana. Why did you call me saying my kids aren't at my partner's? They clearly are. I saw them as I walked in through the back." Arthur countered, confused. "And no, I am not cheating on my partner. This _is_ my partner, Merlin. The other father of my children."

"What? Oh god. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." Morgana apologized.

"Didn't mean what? Merlin, what did she say to you?" Arthur fumed, turning towards his husband.

"She said I kidnapped our kids and that I was a gold-digger. She also called me a fat bastard." Merlin explained, tearing up at the reference of his size. The pregnancy hormones had made him extremely sensitive about his weight.

"Honey, you're not fat. You're pregnant and carrying twins. You are staying at home." Arthur soothed as he walked Merlin upstairs to their flat. When he came back down, he turned towards Morgana. "Get out and never come back. How dare you insinuate that? And how dare you attack Merlin. I love him and he is not a gold-digger. Leave us alone!"

"Arthur. I'm sor-" Arthur cut her off.

"Save it. And get out!" Arthur demanded.

Morgana walked out of the bakery and promptly burst into tears. She got a call from Uther soon after and to say Uther was disappointed at her was an understatement. Morgana drove home and ran into her bedroom. Leon wasn't home so she laid in bed and cried herself to exhaustion.


End file.
